


more than old enough

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Being a father never suited him.
Relationships: Adeku | Alder/Touko | Hilda
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	more than old enough

Alder is more than old enough to be her father, and Hilda has always loved it, has always loved the age gap and the height difference and every other difference between the two of them, that makes them feel like they are on entirely different levels. She loves everything about him, right down to just how depraved he is, to let a girl like her seduce him and to do whatever he wants to said girl.

Which, right now, what he wants is to pin her down and fuck her until she is barely coherent, to make her scream fr him and to completely take her breath away, so that even screaming is hard. He is big, but she has practice and she can take him now, with a lot more ease than that first time. Back then, he was nearly too much for her to handle, and now, she always wants more, begging him for it and moaning for him, until he has fucked her hard enough that she can’t speak at all.

At least, he thinks that she can’t, but she manages to get one word out, whining it for him as he pounds into her. “ _Daddy_ ,” she whines, and he stiffens at first, freezing in place, right in the middle of thrusting into her, as he lets what she has just said sink it. He is more than old enough to be her father; he _is_ a father, became a father pretty damn young, and is even a grandfather now, but he has never been good at settling down, and family life doesn’t suit a wanderer like him.

Being a father doesn’t suit him, but being this needy little thing’s daddy? That sounds right up his alley, and he smirks down at her, seeing how flustered she has become because he stopped suddenly. She must think she has taken things too far, springing something on him that he can’t handle, but she will learn soon enough that there is nothing a man like him can’t handle, particularly nothing a little girl like her can spring on him.

“What was that, baby?” he asks. “You want your daddy to fuck you harder, is that it?” Just like that, Hilda is whining and mumbling incoherently, trying to beg him for more, and he gives it to her, even if he can’t understand a word that she is saying right now. He can understand enough, and can understand that she’s still crying for her daddy, that she holds nothing back now that she knows that she doesn’t _need_ to hold anything back. Absolutely perfect, and entirely his.

Even when he makes her come for the first time, he doesn’t slow down for even a moment, fucking her through her orgasm, so that he can listen to more of her incoherent cries, so he can listen to more of her pathetic moan and whimpers. She shudders and trembles beneath him, and he fucks her until he is content, until he has made her come over and over again, overstimulating her to the point that she can probably barely remember her own name.

“That’s daddy’s good girl,” he mutters, just before he gives into his own pleasure, so lost in it all that he does not even think to pull out before coming inside of her. Being a father has never suited him, but he can see how he found himself in that situation in the first place, if this is how he handles things.

But as he looks down at Hilda, dazed and whimpering, still mumbling for her daddy, he thinks that he can take things as they come, and that they could be different with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
